


Bagginshield Genbu Kaiden

by ErinacchiLove



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Cuddles, Fanart, Fluff, Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/pseuds/ErinacchiLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden inspired Bagginshield fanart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bagginshield Genbu Kaiden

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Tumblr's Let's Draw The Hobbit! Anime April challenge. Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden is actually a manga series but that's hardly relevant. I chose it as my subject because I somehow see a lot of Thorin and Bilbo in Takiko and Uruki and vice versa. Both have tragic ends, for one. It's been years since I've properly drawn anything, so I'm pretty proud of this picture.


End file.
